<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double the Trouble by jangsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711473">Double the Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubin pointed to the toddlers on the floor. “Please settle your children.”</p><p>“What are you kids doing?” Bora repeated the question.</p><p>“Wrestling Mum!” Siyeon said, “Just like you and Mummy!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double the Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts">YoohyeonApple</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344828">Surprise, they have it good</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple">YoohyeonApple</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second part to YoohyeonApple's "Surprise, they have it good".<br/>It's a wonder what can come out of Twitter DM conversations...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they rounded the door, Bora shoved into Yubin in the form of a kiss—open-mouthed, eager, and desperate.</p><p>"We need to make this quick," Bora breathed.</p><p>Yubin vaguely hummed a response, trying to break away from Bora’s chasing lips, finally managing to mumble a, “Lock the door.”</p><p>Bora quickly reached around to twist the lock on their bedroom door before pulling her wife by her nape for another kiss. The last time they forgot, their older daughter had walked in on them, and they were not about to get caught again.</p><p>Yubin pushed Bora by her waist, her hands bunching up the hem of the shirt she was wearing, breaking their kiss to pull the article of clothing off in one smooth movement, breaths ragged.</p><p>"No bra?" Yubin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Just for you…" Bora teased.</p><p>Yubin captured her wife’s already-swollen lips as they backed away from the door, clumsily stumbling towards their bed, giggling at their silliness. Bora struggled with Yubin’s shirt, before it finally came off in the midst of pants and muffled moans. Bora’s knees buckled underneath her when she hit the edge, and she fell onto the soft sheets with a sigh as warm lips made their way down her neck.</p><p>“You are so <em>beautiful</em>,” Yubin murmured, punctuating her words with a nip and tongue-filled kiss against Bora’s skin. She shivered with anticipation, running her fingers through short locks.</p><p>“I love it when you look at me like that,” Bora murmured, eyes half-lidded.</p><p>Coming up to claim her lips again, Yubin teased a knee between her legs. Bora moaned, long and hard as an explosion of heat sent her body arching into Yubin’s waiting tongue, claiming her nipple.</p><p>
  <em>God that tongue.</em>
</p><p>She squirmed underneath her wife, tugging at Yubin’s hair to tell her where she wanted that tongue to go. Giving up with a smile and a kiss against the valley of her chest, Yubin moved up to claim her lips again, tongue swiping against the roof of her mouth.</p><p>"Slow down," Yubin whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her jaw. "You don't want this to be over that quick."</p><p>“Yubin, we don’t have <em>time</em>,” Bora hissed. “They are going to knock on the door any minute now.”</p><p>Yubin chuckled. She shoved her knee up a little higher, and Bora fell back onto the bed, thighs clenching, mouth open in a silent moan.</p><p>"I thought you liked getting caught?"</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Yubin grinned mischievously as she reached for Bora’s shorts, unbuttoning it with Bora's help, which was then swiftly taken off along with her underwear by Yubin's deft thumbs. Sinking down onto her knees, Yubin kissed the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, nipping on them as she made her way up. Then Yubin stopped altogether to rummage for something inside their nightstand. Bora was just about to lose her mind from the unquenched heat low in the core.</p><p>“Lee Yu—”</p><p>Then slammed into her, white hot and searing behind her eyes. The toy <em>filled</em> her, stretching her open, and Bora arched her back, walls clenching, brows knitted, mouth open with a strangled cry.</p><p>“Shh, shh…the kids will hear.”</p><p>Bora bit down on her lips, her nails that had found their way around Yubin’s shoulders digging into flesh.</p><p>Yubin pulled the toy out, almost to the tip, and she slid it all the way back in again, <em>agonizingly slow</em>. She let out a loud groan, immediately silenced by Yubin’s lips.</p><p>“<em>Oh God</em>… please don’t stop,” Bora panted.</p><p>Complying with her wife’s request, Yubin was in the midst of pulling it out again when their door rattled. Yubin froze, and Bora snapped her eyes open in horror. <em>No no no no no.</em></p><p>“Mum?” came the muffled voice of a toddler.</p><p>Yubin looked at Bora, who in turned looked back at Yubin incredulously.</p><p>
  <em>She’s asking for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a little b...bu...oh God…</em>
</p><p>Yubin slowly slid the toy back in again. She raised an eyebrow in challenge.</p><p>Bora took a deep breath and tried her damnest to sound as normal as possible.</p><p>“Y-yes sweetie?”</p><p>“Will you come play with us?”</p><p>“I—” Bora bit back another moan because Yubin teased her nub and somewhere deep within, a string drew taught. “Not right now sweetie." She dug her nails deeper into Yubin's shoulder. "C-Can you go play with your sister?”</p><p>“But muuuuum!” The child whined. “You promised!”</p><p>Bora dropped her head back when the toy in her <em>moved</em>, and it rubbed at her spot <em>right...there</em>.</p><p>“Give mummy ten minutes, all right?” Yubin was kind enough to answer this time, seeing how Bora was...indisposed.</p><p>They heard the little feet stomping away and Yubin was sighing in relief, but Bora was just beginning to breathe, trying to hold back the damn threatening to spill over her walls, clenching, grinding into the bed.</p><p>"God, Yubin, <em>please</em>…" Bora begged, half choking, half grunting at the pressure pressing deep within her.</p><p>"What did you say?" Yubin teased, shifting the toy.</p><p>Bora slammed her head onto the bed, eyes rolled back, hips bucking, trying to relief the pressure, but Yubin was relentless in her torture. Bora let out a choked scream, body rigid from the anticipation of release.</p><p>"Yubin <em>please</em> just let me <em>come</em>."</p><p>The pressure within subsided when Yubin pulled the toy out, and Bora breathed. Then it shoved in, swirled, pulled out, and shoved in again, all in rapid succession. She stiffened, her mind an incoherent mess as she rocked in rhythm with Yubin's pumping, toes curling, walls clenching...</p><p>She was almost there, almost, because it…</p><p>Just...needs to…</p><p>Hit……</p><p>Right—</p><p>A wave crashed right into Bora—the combination of a thrust, a swirl that hit <em>just the spot</em>, and Yubin rasping in her ear for her to come—that sent her arching off the bed in a breath-halting, star bursting explosion of euphoria. Bora heard herself, making sounds she didn't realize she was capable of—a mixture of moans, grunts, and cries that melded together in pleasure.</p><p>Yubin milked her out, slowly bringing her down from her high. She kissed her, slowly, Bora panting in between kisses, grinning when Yubin tugged at her bottom lip. When she finally pulled the dildo out Bora immediately felt the emptiness in her core, and already she was craving for another one.</p><p>Bora chased after Yubin who pulled away with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Bora, the kids, remember?"</p><p>Bora growled and pulled Yubin down in a rough kiss, teeth clashing, before rolling her wife over.</p><p>"The kids are going to have to wait a little more because I'm going to make you scream and I don't care if they're going to hear it."</p><p>---</p><p>Siyeon stomped the entire hallway, right up to the playroom she shared with Gahyeon, pouting and upset. She opened the door and plopped herself down in front of her sister with a very justified, "Hmph!"</p><p>"Singie, what's wrong?" Gahyeon asked, silently watching her sister this entire time.</p><p>"Unnie! Mum promised she'll play with me but her door is locked and she told me to play with you!"</p><p>"Aww it's okay Singie!" Gahyeon moved to sit next to her sister to give her a hug. "I'll play with you."</p><p>"What is mum doing in there anyway? They always do this."</p><p>"Oh I don't know," Gahyeon casually dismissed the question, "wrestling? Last time when I went to Mum's room they were wrestling and told me I couldn't play with them too."</p><p>The two siblings sat on the playmat, pondering.</p><p>"Singie, do you want to wrestle with me? I always wrestle Yoohyeon."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>---</p><p>Yubin fell back to the bed, skin glistening with sweat, breathing hard, but before she could catch her breath Bora was on her again, straddling her waist, the tips of her hair tickling her neck as she leaned down to meld their lips together. Then Bora pulled away, just far enough to tease Yubin, brushing their noses together, giggling when Yubin chased after her for a peck.</p><p>“You were amazing,” Bora purred, brushing their lips.</p><p>Yubin cupped her wife’s jaw and leaned up for another kiss.</p><p>“We don’t do this enough,” Yubin sighed, tugging on Bora’s lower lip.</p><p>“Well,” Bora started, pushing Yubin back onto the bed, “when you have two children…it gets a little difficult, y’know?”</p><p>Bora punctuated her phrases with a peck, before finally kissing Yubin and slipping her tongue in.</p><p>
  <em>THUD.</em>
</p><p>Bora pulled away abruptly and Yubin sat up. The two women looked at each other with dreadful realization.</p><p>“Bora.”</p><p>“The kids.”</p><p>“Shit. Who’s gonna go settle this one?”</p><p>“I did it the last time. It’s your turn.”</p><p>Yubin sighed, and Bora got off her lap with a laugh. Yubin scrambled to grab her shirt and shorts, tossed somewhere in the room, hastily pulling them on before rushing out of the bedroom to the children’s playroom.</p><p>“Good luck with the kids!” Bora called out playfully.</p><p>From the hallway, Yubin could already hear more thuds, laughter, and squealing; her stomach dropped. When she opened the door, Siyeon was pinned on floor by Gahyeon, laughing and squealing, their faces blotched with spots of baby powder, the rest of the bottle spilled onto the carpet.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Yubin asked, her face a mixture of shock and disbelief.</p><p>“Mummy!” Siyeon exclaimed, squealing as she tried to wriggle out of her sister’s hold.</p><p>“Gahyeon?”</p><p>“We’re wrestling, Mummy!” Gahyeon’s grip on her sister slipped, and she fell onto the floor, and Siyeon decided to take that moment to throw herself on top of her sister, wheezing the breath out of her.</p><p>Yubin rushed forward and picked Siyeon off of Gahyeon.</p><p>“Siyeon you’re going to crush your unnie to death.”</p><p>Siyeon squealed and wriggled out of Yubin’s hands, only to crash into Gahyeon again on the floor, the two children a laughing squealing mess. Yubin was starting to get a headache.</p><p>“BORA!” Yubin shouted.</p><p>Her wife came not longer after, still pulling on her shirt. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Yubin pointed to the toddlers on the floor. “Please settle your children.”</p><p>“What are you kids doing?” Bora repeated the question.</p><p>“Wrestling Mum!” Siyeon said, “Just like you and Mummy!”</p><p>Yubin’s jaw dropped, and Bora strode into the room to kneel on the floor.</p><p>“Yeeaaaahhh!” Bora gave the children a high five each. “So who’s winning?”</p><p>“Unnie is bigger than me!” Siyeon whined. “She’s always winning!”</p><p>Bora picked Siyeon up and set the toddler on her hip.</p><p>“Do you want Mum to tell you how to win?”</p><p>“Yeeaaaahhhhh!” Siyeon shouted, throwing her hands in the air, as Bora turned around to give Yubin a wink.</p><p>Yubin thought she was going to faint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>